


Need to Breathe

by Irish_Cupcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Delinquent! Hinata, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, Hinata's a bit shy when not fighting for his life, I will post a warning when it happens don't worry, M/M, Non-con happens a bit in later chapters, Recreational Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Cupcake/pseuds/Irish_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balls, hot guys, and Salonpas, what more does a little punk need?</p><p> </p><p>(Probably going to be more serious than it sounds tbh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOOO. YAY. DELINQUENT FIC. And it's not about Free! that's a surprise. One of my FAVORITE sports anime. Anyhowzies, this started out as just a depression fic but then all 1,345 WORDS BLANKED AND GOT DELETED. SO NOW I HAVE TO WRITE THE WHOLE FUCKING THING OVER AGAIN. AGH.

    Why is it so quiet at 3:00a.m.? Normally, waking up this early Shouyou would just roll out of bed and go eat or drink something then try to fall asleep again, but he just sits in front of the mirror and stares at the bruises on his body. Ranging from the deep purple on his hip, to the sickly yellowish green on his ribs, to the aggravated red and blue of down his spine. This is normal. Completely normal, everyone gets in fights now and again. Shouyou notices something on his neck and turns his chin up a bit, leaning forward he catches sight of some lightly bruising finger marks that would be dark come sun up. He looks rough, to be honest, who wouldn't? Big, golden eyes trace down to his lip, cut open and stinging, and up to just under his eye, a light red mark. Down again to the cuts on his thighs, not self inflicted, where the opposing delinquent group led by Rooster Head had cut them open raggedly with a shard of glass," Shit."

    Combing his bangs back roughly with his fingers Hinata sighs, when the fuck did it become like this? When did he become so sad, and tired, and angry, and so.. so unhappy? When did he start to hate the sight of his owns eyes in the mirror because of how empty they are? When did his mom start to look at him with such concern when she thought he didn't notice? His depression began all those months ago, it first settled into his chest in his third and second to last year of middle school. The ache first got into his ribcage and began eating away at him back then. Now, here it is, well, what is left of Shouyou. Putting new bandages back over the gashes he pulls on a shirt just as a quiet knock interrupts his silence. The door opens as Hinata stands to show Natsu, her delicate frame making a long shadow. "N-nii-chan? Can... can I sleep in here?"

   "Natsu, are you okay? What's wrong," He asks in concern.

  A quick nod from his little sister," Yeah, it was just a nightmare," she pauses," but I still wanna sleep in here." Quick little feet trot and hop up onto his bed after she closes the door, burrowing down into the covers. Shouyou joins her a moment later, curling around the little girl," Did nii-chan get in another fight?"

   "Yeah, I did. I'll be fine."

  "Momma said to stop getting in fights, you always get really hurt, and we don't like it."

  "Well then you tell momma that you two don't need to worry so much, cause no matter how bad of a fight I get in I'm always going to come home," Shouyou whispers into Natsu's fluffy hair, eyes closed even though he's not tired," and that no matter where I am or what I'm doing I will always come back someday to protect you two."

   Natsu stares up at him after leaning back and Shouyou opens his eyes," Pinky swear?"

  They hook pinkies and Shouyou kisses the intersection," Pinky swear."

* * *

   He doesn't remember falling asleep, but looks down to find where Natsu was empty, and hears the whistling and singing of his two most important ladies. Rolling up into a sitting position, he stands and gets dressed into his uniform. Shouyou walks down the stairs to find a lovely sight, Natsu and his mom dancing about while pancakes sit in the cooking pan, he smiles a bit. Stepping inside the kitchen his mom greets him good morning along with Natsu," Mornin'."

  "You seem awfully happy today."

  "Cause you guys make me happy."

 

 


	2. Come On In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEAAAAAAAA. Guess who's favorite asshole is back with more?  
> (≧◇≦)
> 
> Edit: Ahaha...ah.. It's been like, over a year since I've been back to this fic, and I deleted chapter 3 and wrote more for chapter 2 so please have mercy for the sudden changes... Well actually I rewrote almost all of chapter 2 and it's a lot less shitty so enjoy. This isn't finished yet.

     Shouyou knows the guys he hangs out with smoke, and fight, and do drugs, and have A LOT of sex. But, he himself, he has never had sex. Okay maybe there was that one guy when everyone was kinda drunk (really drunk) and some of them were cross-faded, the party was total shit and drunk sex is never a good way to lose your virginity. Drunk sex isn't even a good way to do it at all, it's shitty and kinda unsafe and more than a little bit messy and gross. Not a fun thing at all, honestly. But that's that's the great thing about this group, nobody cares or drags up things  that happened in the past just to make you feel not so great. He loves the fact that they couldn't give less of a shit. Revels in it, in fact. Sitting here, behind the school, they are all relatively quiet. Chatter flutters about in their half-way gang as joints are passed, a semi-loud,"  _Fuck dude_ , did you really tap that or are you just shitting with me?" Can be heard. Hinata ties back his hair quickly enough to take the joint that's passed to him, pulling in a drag and passing it to take another half breath in, and holding for a good 10 seconds before letting the smoke curl into the air. He stands up and leaves his group, hearing the mumbles of goodbye as he walks away and waves lazily, wandering away to the bathroom directly next to the gym. Hinata sprays the "emergency" cologne onto his neck and abdomen, letting it soak into the uniform he wears, before breaking out the eye-drops and doing two in both eyes. After finally making the perfect facade of being a totally sober teenage boy who just also happens to be a delinquent, he wanders out. Then he smells it, the loveliest scent next to weed and his little sister's shampoo, Salonpas. Pretty light, yeah, but still there. There's the yelling next, and the squeaking of shoes on hardwood floor, and the slamming home of a ball on the court. 

 

 


	3. Woot

Hello to anyone who might be reading this expecting a new chapter! I am sorry this is not a new chapter. Anyhow, I'll be moving to a new account soon enough, and I'd just like you all to know that before I move over to the username SweatyDad ! This will also be revised and improved on by then, so hang in there!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, shorter than intended but still..! Anyhow, this is not over, the next chapter will definitely be longer so hang in there! (。・ｘ・)ゞ♪


End file.
